


“Drafts “

by Katsja09



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsja09/pseuds/Katsja09
Summary: Just a little Noora/ William one shot taking place sometime after season 4 ended, right around the time the girls are taking their final exams, with some insight on William’s pov from the time he spent in London after Noora came back to Oslo. There are some brief mentions of other characters, mainly Eva





	“Drafts “

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I’m posting something. I keep writing these little Skam one shots on my notepad in my phone when I’m bored because I really miss Skam and love the characters so much. English is not my main language and I have no writing experience whatsoever so please bare with me <3 hope someone enjoys this :)

N: William?                                       W: Sorry, fell asleep. Train is taking too long.                                                 N: I know, check your instagram... and your face. I think both got hacked by your friends                             W:*photo of William with one hand over his face, giving Chris and some other guy with a sharpie in his hand sitting next to them the death glare* W: Help me                                      N: lovely                                           N: Btw, can you email Eva those files with your Physics notes you told her you used for your exam? In her words studying for it whilst ‘still recovering from a month long hangover is torture’ W: I did                                 W:Emailed them to her this morning N: She says she just checked            W:Shit mobile data sucks here, probably didn’t go thru                  W:Just go to my email on my laptop, it’s probably saved to ‘drafts ‘and save your friend from her misery                 N: Okay.                                       N:Tell me when you guys get to the cabin.                                               W:Okay, love you                              N: Love you.                                      N: even when you have dicks and the word Chlamidya written on your forehead                                          W: Hah funny Noora <3                    N:I am <3                                   N:also Eskild says he misses you already, think he might not make it alive with you gone all week                W: <3 Eskild, guess that’s just the effect I have on people ...               W:tell him not to mess with my cologne again tho please

* * *

_Noora was sprouted over the big couch at the Kollektivet,her feet propped up on Eskild’s lap. Linn was laying on the other couch, a Fun Light on her lap.Noora had just taken one of her final exams yesterday and was taking the afternoon off studying, just having a lazy movie afternoon with Eskild, who was still recovering from whatever endeavors he had had last night and Linn who was well... being Linn. William had gone on a week trip to one of his friend’s cabin, taking advantage of the end of his first year of Law school to hang out with his old friends from Nissen. Apart from Chris, who was around all the time, he didn’t get together with the other guys as much since everyone had their new college or work schedules, a lot of them even having moved from Oslo for University. It was perfect timing since Noora had most of her final exams this week and needed to focus as much as she could, which became a much harder task with a bored William around, distracting her and wanting to get out of the house all the time. Eskild and Linn had dozed off to sleep when she got a snap from a panicked looking Eva surrounded by books, with the caption ‘ **please help a girl out’** Shit, she almost forgot the email. She went into her bedroom, which now was shared with William, to find his laptop on the bedside table and then dialed Eva’s number.                   _ **E** : ‘Pleaseeeee tell me you’re not calling because he doesn’t have those notes anymore’ _she said as she answered her phone on the second ring, sounding exasperated_.        **N** :’Sorry sorry! Having a movie session with Eskild and Linn, almost forgot about the notes’                             **E** :’No I’m sorry for being totally annoying but I’m desperate, William probably thinks I’m a pain already’       **N:** Evaaaa it’s gonna be fine! I’m sending those to you right now, plus William is not doing anything more than his obligation, he needs all the good guy points he can get with my friends’                                               **E:** If you say so! I think Sana is going to block my number if I call her again with another question’ _She sat down on the bed and logged in his laptop. His email account was already open so this should take a minute._ **N:** Okay I just have to find the files on his email, going to put you on speaker’ **E** : Noora, you’re a little angel’       **N** :True. I might get the favor back sometime tho’.                                   **E** : After this, whatever you wish. Might even get you every existing shade of red lipstick on earth as a graduation gift’.                                                 **N** : Hah, you know me too well. Sounds very reasonable.‘ _Noora shifted her focus to the screen, as she waited patiently for the page to load completely. She made a mental note to buy a new signal amplifier, since the WiFi signal in the rooms was terrible and Eskild kept ‘borrowing’hers._ **N** :’This feels weird, it’s like I’m snooping thru his email’                       **E** : ‘Yeah but wasn’t he the one to suggest it? Plus who keeps compromising stuff on their email account anyways?‘                     **N** :You’re right.                                   **E** : I mean, maybe some heated emails or maybe some photos between Chris and William at best’ _she said  causing them both to laugh._ **N** :For sure, I thi-‘ _Noora froze mid sentence as the draft email with the Physics notes adressed to Eva appeared, along with a bunch of other untitled unsent emails, adressed to ‘Noora Sætre’ . It only took Noora a look at the date they were written to understand what she was looking at_. **E** :eh Noora?’ _she almost forgot she had Eva on speaker. She cleared her throat to speak, her pulse and heartbeat had gone up noticeably and she felt her cheeks heating up_                     **N** :’Hum... yeah sorry, I was looking for the email. Sending it right about now’ _she was trying to keep a normal tone on the phone while her head was spinning. She just needed to end the call as quickly as possible before Eva, who knew her too well for her own good, noticed the shift in her mood. Luckily for her, Eva was too busy with her upcoming exam to prolong the talk any further and just thanked her a thousand more times before hanging up. She starred at the screen, debating on wether or not to open the emails. A big part of her was dying to read them, but the other more morally correct part of her knew that she should close the laptop and pretend she hadn’t seen them. She was sure William had forgotten about those emails being there otherwise he would never have told her to go thru his drafts. What now? What if what is written in those emails changed things between them? She took a deep breath, rubbed the palms of her now sweaty hands against the fabric of her jeans and licked her dry lips, trying to shake off the nerves. She was being silly and overreacting, but she didn’t like thinking about that time, those months she had just walked around Oslo feeling guilty and empty and heartbroken but always trying her hardest not to let any of this show to her friends or even to Eskild or Linn, even tho she knew her flatmates had noticed her abnormal obsession with cleaning every inch of the apartment in the early hours of the morning to try and distract herself from the lack of sleep she had been getting because all she could do was replay the last couple of months in her head, over and over. Or the times Eskild had come home from a night out to find her on the couch in front of the TV, starting at her phone, her eyes puffy and red, and had made her tea and stayed with her until she fell asleep, even tho she had insisted it was just a bad day and the movie on the TV had made her cry. Eskild new better and she could almost hear him cussing out William for doing whatever he had done that had lead her to feel like this. But this was in the past now. Their relationship wasn’t the same as the one they had when they stupidly moved to another country together, thinking all they needed for a relationship to work was love. Now they both knew that even tho love is the essential main part, it isn’t enough. Now they knew they need to communicate, to open up and to learn how to deal with each other’s ‘baggage’ to be able to understand why the other acts the way they do when certain things happen. And it takes some work, and a lot of talking and going thru a whirlwind of emotions, especially like they did in the first days of William being back in Oslo, when they hadn’t seen each other in what had felt like an eternity and all their emotions were on a high. But they had found a way to make it work and now they look at the time they were apart as a lesson almost, working as a way to make them remember that no matter how mad they get at each other or how bad things get when they’re together, being apart it a thousand times worse. Noora decided she would open one. Just one. She felt her moral compass weighing down on her conscience but her curiosity and her anxiety to know what had gone thru Williams mind during all those months, even tho they had already talked about it, got the best of her. And with this she clicked in a random one and waited for it to open:_ —————————————————28/11/16 02:18 AM There’s a little bit of you in everyone and everything I see. This morning I found another hair tie on the bathroom floor of the apartment . How many of those fucking things did you have anyways? On the subway there was a little girl with a big red coat on and little red gloves making a scene because her mother had put something with olives in her lunch box and it reminded me of you and your hate for everything with olives in it. Everytime I see a girl with blonde short hair It always makes me look twice just to be sure it isn’t you. It makes no sense because I know from Chris that you’re back in Oslo, even tho I’m guessing you’re not back to Nissen yet since I never see you in your friend’s Instagrams. I sound pathetic, I feel like that too. But you’ll never read these stupid emails because I keep writing them and I’ve never sent a single one. I’m a fucking coward, guess that’s what I got from my mother. And what I share with Nico. —————————————————28/12/2016 7:31PM I’m sick of work, it’s all I do here. I spent most Christmas working. What did you do this Christmas? Did you see your parents? Chris says he saw you at the Kollektivet a few days before Christmas but he didn’t talk to you. I’m sick of my father, he doesn’t give a fuck about shit. ——————————————————1/1/17 5:47 PM I miss you, all and everything about you. I love you. I bought a plane ticket to Oslo for this Friday. ——————————————————2/1/17 3:46 AM No. Fuck you. I was worth it. We were worth it. And you left. ——————————————————6/1/17 5:32 PM I’m sorry, I love you. The thought of you refusing to talk to me or saying you don’t want to see me anymore. I’m fucking scared of what you’ll say or what I’ll find if I go back, and I’m being fucking selfish and a coward because I’m scared of what’s going on in your mind. Even tho I’m almost sure you hate me at this point. ————————————————-—11/2/17 4:32 AM Noora Noora Noora Noora. You never told me why you write it with two O’s. ————————————————-—23/2/17 2:17 AM I never told you this but you reminded me of my sister sometimes. That’s some creepy morbid shit to say but you’ll never read this so I don’t give a shit. How ironic that I’ve fucked so many girls that meant nothing to me, and I meant nothing to them but the only girl I fall in love with has Amalie in her name? She was stubborn like you and always had an answer to everything too. And her voice went up higher when she got annoyed and was trying to get her point across. But that’s not it. There’s just something about you that I can’t quite tell what it is but it feels familiar to me, the way she did. You would’ve loved her. If I hadn’t fucked up both times and lost the two most important people in my life, that is. ———————————————————26/3/2017 2:31 AM I met a girl tonight. Some of the guys from the office dragged me to the pub. I would’ve usually said no but we finished an important project and it was the last day we would be working together. They’re okay, I guess I even enjoy talking with some of them but most just treat me like their boss’s son, which I am so I don’t blame them. They just don’t know that it’s a privilege that fucking sucks. That to him I’m his prodigy he overworks me so that one day I can become just like him and buy my way thru life. I’d much rather have a father instead. I drank a bit, not enough to be wasted but just enough to lighten up. There was this girl who came up to me, I think she was with another group from the company, I’d never met her before, or at least never noticed her. It feels fucking weird to be telling you this but then again, you’ll never read it. Because I never have the guts to send you anything. She looked nothing like you, she had long dark hair, dark eyes and was really tan, no British accent, no Norwegian accent either, maybe somewhere from Southern Europe but I never asked. She was dressed in formal office clothes, no lipstick. I didn’t quite catch her name either because of all the noise in the pub, and because I didn’t care enough to ask her to repeat it. She was beautiful tho. She was flirting, but not ‘ you’re the boss’s son’type of flirting. I don’t believe she knew who I was, or if she did, she didn’t seem to care. She kept making these witty jokes about my lack of smiling and blamed the “scandinavian coldness” stereotype on me. She actually got some laughs out of me, even some comebacks. We ended up leaving at the same time and I ended up offering to walk with her to her bus stop, even tho the way to the apartment was the opposite direction and I’d much rather get a cab. Somewhere between our walk she intertwined her arm in mind and I froze for a bit, she must’ve noticed since her cheeks blushed and she cleared her throat a bit embarrassed I guess. ‘Is this okay? My heels are killing me’ she had said. But I squeezed her arm with mine to reassure her and kept walking. It felt strange and unfamiliar because she wasn’t you, but it felt good to feel some human contact after all these months since you left. We walked in silence, with the occasional observation about the obviously drunk people passing by us enjoying their Friday night. And in my head I kept telling myself that this was it, that I would prove to myself I could get over you, or at least try too. I hadn’t heard from you in months, almost a year, and I couldn’t stay in denial forever, waiting for you to say something while you got on with your normal life in Oslo. After we got to her bus stop she asked me how I was getting home, I told her I’d probably get an uber, confessing we had been walking in the opposite direction from where I lived. She must’ve taken that as a hint that I wanted to spend time with her because she got closer to me and leaned in, and before I could process what was happening she was kissing me. It startled me and it took me a second but I kissed her back. At first it felt good and warm, to kiss someone again but then I started to feel anger at this girl I barely knew because she didn’t feel like you did, she didn’t mess with my hair like you always did when we kissed and her hair didn’t smell like yours, because she wasn’t you. She must’ve noticed because she stopped and backed away to look at me with a confused and embarrassed look on her face and apologized. I told her not to apologize, that I was sorry and I had just drank more than I’m used to and that I was tired from work, before we shared an awkward goodbye hug. And as I walked away I realized I was at a point where I would do anything to forget you, but not a fucking thing seemed to work. And at this point I barely recognize myself, because I’ve lost you, I’m not around my friends, I’m not in Oslo and all I do is work 10 hours a day and embarrass beautiful girls because I can’t handle fucking other people and then feeling sad or empty or whatever because my mind fucking decided on you. And now here I am writing this fucking pathetic email that I’ll end up deleting because it makes me feel like I’m talking to you. ———————————————————2/3/17 9:05 PM Have you met someone? Just thinking about that makes me sick so I don’t allow my mind to go there. Remember one time you told me how lonely it was not to let anyone in? Now I know what you meant, even more than I did before I met you. And I don’t want that for you. So for whatever reason you left me, and I can think of a few, I hope you’re happier because I don’t want you to feel like I do just because I’m a coward who can’t go back to Oslo and risk not getting you back. I love you. ————————————————————8/4/17 8:45 PM Chris was here this weekend and I barely saw him because of work. He says I look like shit apparently. Guess sleepless nights and long work hours will do that to you. He wouldn’t shut up about being worried about me and shit like that so I lied and told him I’m seeing someone. I wish it was true, I wish I could be dating someone without it making me feel even shittier then I feel when I’m alone. I asked Chris about you but he says he hasn’t seen you since Christmas and all he noticed was that your hair looked different. Eva doesn’t say a word about you which is fucking annoying for me but I’m glad you’re with your friends. 

* * *

_Noora got so caught up reading thru the emails it took her a moment to realize the buzz sound she was hearing was coming from her phone next to her on the bed. Startled, she picked up without even looking at the scree_ n N:Hello?’                                 W:Noora?‘                                     N:Hi! had to run to get the call , didn’t check who was calling” _she said, trying to compose herself_.                          W: okay, we just got here to the cabin.’ _Noora heard the background noise die down on his end of the phone and the sound of a door closing. She cleared her throat and cleaned her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper , she hadn’t even noticed she was crying until she heard her hoarse voice and silently prayed for William not to notice it_ W:What are you guys up to?’ _she sighed, relieved because he seemed not to notice anything_              N:Nothing much’ _she said clearing her throat again‘_ We were watching a mo-‘. W:Wait are you crying?’                   _Fuck_.                                               N: What? No, I’m just...’                    W: Is everything okay? What happened? _William cut her off mid sentence_ N:Nothing! Oh my god everything is fine, it’s just we were watching a really sad movie and yeah’ _on the other end of the line she heard William let out a relieved laugh._ N:Hey don’t mock me! In my defense I’m under a lot of stress from my exams so I’m emotional’ _she said, making her excuse even more convincing. She had watched countless movies with William and she knew he knew she wasn’t one to cry easily, especially not over movies, but he seemed convinced_.                    W:Okay Okay, I just wish I was there to see it, I’ve never seen you cry because of a movie before’ _maybe he wasn’t that convinced after all_ ‘Seriously are you sure you’re okay? If you’re feeling anxious again I can come home Noora, I’m serious. I’ll call Eskild ‘.                                          _shit, she needed to change the subject fast_ N: ‘No! I’m fine I swear, it was just the movie was really sad in the end I promise I’m okay! Plus Eskild fell asleep on the couch already. He had a loooong night apparently ‘ _William laughed_                                     W:Yeah, he came home when I was leaving this morning. He was very...cheerful’                             N:Yup sounds like Eskild. I just hope this guy is serious. Not like that Lito guy, he was pretty down for a while after that didn’t go well’.                   W: Who’s Lito?                           N:What? I can’t believe Eskild has yet to tell you about Lito. Maybe he did move on after all. It was just a guy he dated a while ago’                   W:Hum... anyway are you feeling better?’                                             N: William! It was just the movie I swear. Damn you’re stubborn’.            W: Okay I’ll stop asking, I’m just worried about my girlfriend being left alone to deal with all the stress of her finals with two not so helpful flatmates around’.                                           N: You don’t help that much yourself, I’m the one keeping this house together‘ _she scoffed playfully_ W: True. But I have other ... abilities’ _she could imagine the smirk on his fa_ ce N: Well, this week the only abilities I’ll need from you are any possible knowledge you might still have to help me get a nice grade on my Maths final’ W: Oh did you manage to send Eva the Physics notes?’                                 _shit shit shit why did she have to lead the conversation to that topic? she couldn’t tell him she had indeed sent her the notes because what if he found out those draft emails were still there? she knew William and she knew he would be embarrassed if he found out she had read those emails, even tho there was nothing in them he hadn’t told Noora about before. Plus she had only read a few of them, all out of order. But still, it’s the way they were written that was so personal, she was already feeling guilty to have read them even tho it only made her love him and appreciate him more, if that was even possible._ N:Hum, actually she managed to get them... from Chris... before I could send them’ _she said, her words coming out a bit rushed but she hoped William wouldn’t notice it over the phone_         W: Chris? So they’re talking again?’ N:Oh not your Chris, my Chris! Her sister went to Nissen she’s from 96’ _Noora felt bad about lying to William but this was harmless. There was no need to make a situation out of this all because couldn’t control her curiosity_. W: Cool. So what are your plans for today?’                                            _She could hear someone calling him and knocking on the door as soon as he finished his sentence_                     N: I think your friends will cut you out from your trip if you don’t stop ignoring them to talk to me’               W: My FRIEND can GO TAKE A PISS OUTSIDE’ _he said away from the speaker to whoever was calling him._ N: William?! are you blocking the bathroom to be on the phone? I would definitely cut you off the trip’             W: It was the only quiet place! Plus this is a cabin, they have the woods’ _he said causing Noora to laugh_               N: You’re such an asshole. I’m hanging up now. Skype tomorrow?’                W: No, Skype tonight? ...with a little extra? ‘ _Noora laughed at his suggestion._                                        N: No way I’m doing that when you’re in a cabin with a bunch of guys... plus you’ll probably be too wasted for any of that’                                                W: Please? I’ll hide on the bathroom’ _by now Noora was full on laughing at her boyfriend’s pleading_                      N: Bye Willhelm, we’ll talk tomorrow.’ _she hung up, still laughing only to call back a second later._                             W: Are you calling because you changed your mind about the Skype thing?‘                                              N: No’ she scoffed, letting out a laugh ‘just forgot to say I love you and miss you’                                                W: Oooh that’s almost better then” _he said jokingly_ ‘ I love you and miss you too’                                                  N: Also, I’ll think about the Skype thing’ _William was about to say something when she heard someone bursting into the bathroom ‘ **Seriously dude, I need to piss’**. Noora hung up laughing and walked around with a smile plastered on her face the rest of the day. Because she was happy, because William was happy, because they were happy, even after all the shit they had gone thru._


End file.
